


Страсть для другого

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Невозможно быть рядом с ней. Она ждет кого-то другого. Она любит другого. Она хочет другого.
Relationships: Doppelganger/Nevan (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 1





	Страсть для другого

**Author's Note:**

> Feel my passion, feel my fire  
> Feel the heat from my desire  
> Feel the softness of my skin  
> Oh baby come on in  
> Take me now  
> Take me now  
> Make sweet love to me © Vicious Pink — Take Me Now
> 
> ФБ-2014

Он впервые встретил её, когда они вернулись измученные кровопролитным походом в гиблые земли. Он был иссушен бесконечной бойней, яркими огнями горящих лесов и поселений. Закаленная сталь облачала его эфемерное тело, тогда это ещё было возможно.

Ему хотелось упиваться выторгованной свободой; будоражащие кровь сражения прошли, и ему нужна была новая цель, новые горизонты для покорения. Тогда он и увидел пламя внутри той женщины.

Она была совсем молодой. Затянутые в чёрную ткань бёдра, водопад огня, ниспадавший на плечи. Янтарные глаза в обрамлении пушистых ресниц. Полные предвкушения.

— Вы будете моей.

Смех. Смех той, кто знает цену этим словам. И угрозу в них.

— Оставьте это.

— Как будто я могу. Всю жизнь следовать за вами — всё что мне остаётся, если я останусь отверженным.

— И вы будете скитаться вместе с беглянкой?

— Так вы убегаете? Я куплю вашу свободу.

— Никогда. Нет свободы в том, чтобы позволять себе быть должницей. Тем более за собственную жизнь.

Тогда он мог касаться её руки, мог оставить на тонком запястье совершенно неуместный поцелуй. Как обещание.

***

Он один не покинул её тогда. У него был огонь, который мир отверг.

Заполненные темнотой помещения полуразрушенного храма, где готовы были прятаться лишь отчаявшиеся. Тошнотворный смрад разложения прошлых подношений.

Он помогал ей скрываться, когда смертные обратились против неё. Он приносил кислое вино и вяленое мясо, и она не задавала вопросов. Ни одного.

Как будто её не мучил голод, или страх перед кострами, так ярко пылавшими в ночи.

До этого было всё, лишь пару столетий тому назад. Красивые мужчины и женщины на алтаре её страсти. Готовые к прикосновениям своей Немани — ужасной богини войны.

Люди придумывали для неё имена, тысячи имён. Смертным нужна была та жалкая часть её сущности. Для них она была ведьмой, шлюхой и богиней. Для неё проводились кровавые ритуалы, в её честь они поднимали чаши с неразбавленным вином. Воины жаждали власти, которой она могла их наделить. Падшие девицы, покинутые своими любовниками, находили у её алтаря утешение, которое могла подарить только демонесса.

Они были у неё: сладкое вино, горячие женщины и прославляющие песни. А потом время старых богов прошло…

— Теперь они не видят своей красоты, верно?

— Они всё ещё дети. Им можно заблуждаться. Что ты принёс?

Всё что смог найти и украсть. Осколки, большие и маленькие, несколько в красивых рамках, показывающие разворачивающиеся перед ними жизни.

— Зеркала. Ты можешь наблюдать за ними, не выдавая себя.

Он касается пальцами её горячей кожи, заглушает собственный голод. Большего она ему не позволит, но он не сдастся так быстро. Она не холодна с ним, не безразлична к нему, но полагается на него, этого не так мало.

— В твоих глазах слишком много ожиданий за эти безделушки.

— Ведьма.

— Самая настоящая. А теперь — уходи.

***

Она не слабая. Физически слабее его, конечно. Но подчинить её он не может, не хочет. Это бессмысленно.

Она ведь сдастся. Она примет его победу. Она поймёт. Поэтому он терпеливо ждал, как только умел.

Неван лежала на мягких шкурах, обнаженная. И в её изгибах, плавности бедер, волнующей груди, тёмном рисунке на светлой коже видна была насмешка, вызов. Тот яркий огонь, до сих пор остающийся для него маяком.

Статуя, высеченная из алебастра. Почти не дыша наблюдала за…

— Это не человек.

— Верно. Это тот, кому удалось подняться со дна ямы, где мы прозябаем.

— Ты завидуешь его влиянию?

— Нет. Что толку? Мне нравится. Он мне нравится.

— Почему? Разве он спас тебя?

— Ты уже жалеешь?

Он позволяет себе молчать и наблюдать. Один из воинов. Да, сильнее многих, но всего лишь ещё один воин, в скором времени — ещё одна ступень у подножия чьего-то трона.

Он опускается на шкуры рядом с ней.

— Тебе интересно? — Она приподнимается, и кладёт голову ему на плечо, он чувствует исходящее от неё тепло, согревая холодную броню.

— Всего лишь хочу знать, чем отличился… мой соперник.

— У него нет соперников.

***

Теперь он проклят находиться в заточении. На нём горит метка, сдерживает обращение. И его броня лежит посреди зала, расколотая и бесполезная. Он снова стал тенью.

Несколько дней проходят в обследовании чрева новой клетки. Он может лишь метаться в огромной зале, клясть Спарду и мечтать о мести. До тех самых пор, пока не выбирается наружу, не обследует башню и в одном из залов не находит её.

Побледневшая, в залитом кровью разорванном платье. Кровоточащие порезы медленно затягиваются, оставаясь белыми полосками шрамов. Её броня разбита точно так же, и сейчас отвергнуть его у неё не осталось моральных сил. Но разве может бесплотная тень её утешить?

От запаха её крови, от осознания, что его почти лишили долгожданной награды, в нём поднимается волна гнева.

— Красивая. Неизменно, — шепчет он, не имея возможности обхватить руками её плечи, оставаясь тенью у её ног.

— Ты здесь. Такие безрассудные поступки, к чему они? — Неван поднимается с пола, она с трудом может идти сама, но не позволяет себе быть слабой в чужих глазах. Ледяной поток обрушивается вниз сплошной стеной, и с каждым шагом по склизким камням она приближается к нему, а затем погружается в холодную воду подземного озера, ожесточенно смывая кровь.

Он прикусывает язык, едва не сказав, что не собирался становиться пленником. Раз он здесь, то нужно из этой ситуации извлечь максимальную выгоду.

— Я не смею нарушать клятву.

— Ты будешь жалеть.

Неван не делает вид, что верит ему. В конце концов, она перестала верить сказкам много лет тому назад. Намокшие волосы, цвета темной меди, сосульками липнут к коже, покрытой мурашками, когда она выходит из воды. От холода соски призывно торчат, и он может думать только о том, как согрел бы её сам. Промерзшую, уставшую, потерявшую много крови и, несомненно, голодную.

— Мы заперты здесь печатями. Кто знает, найдётся ли когда смельчак и будем ли снова свободны? — У неё дрожат губы, и она обхватывает себя руками, чтобы немного согреться.

— Единственное венчание, что у нас есть — одинаковые метки. Достаточно для вечных клятв?

— И тот, кто их наложил, — Невесело усмехается она. — Не думаешь же ты, что я могу принадлежать кому-то?

— Не думаю. Но попытаюсь…

— Что же — сломить меня? Склонить? Что ты будешь делать?

— Молить.

***

Он следует за ней тенью и не может остановиться, оставить её.

Единственный поцелуй, что она подарила ему, до сих пор горит на губах. Но этого так мало. Теперь мало всего, кроме времени, которого в избытке. Оно идет, но Цербер ещё никому не дал пройти, ни одному из тех, кто смог призвать башню.

Время течёт как ему и положено, золотой песок в руках богини-львицы. Время их заточения тоже подходит к концу. Но Неван об этом знать не обязательно. Он всё ещё не сдаётся, и в его случае время — Троянский конь.

А все слова, все истории, что он мог рассказать ей, остаются невысказанными. Неван не рассказывает ему ничего из того, что происходило с ней. И не слушает его, его голос — шелест листьев, свист ветра, отголоски грозы в непроглядной темноте. Лишь целыми днями спит, забываясь, или смотрит за людьми по ту сторону. Он сделал для неё подобие зеркала из осколка собственных доспехов в те редкие моменты, когда обретал возможность.

Он может перемещаться по башне, просачиваясь в щели и исследуя каждую залу, где ещё не погасли факелы. Её клетка в разы меньше, но даже если она выйдет — печать останется на теле, клеймо не позволит уйти далеко. Спарда предупреждал.

Сегодня в заброшенном театре не горят свечи. И он может кружить лишь вокруг не потухших софитов, пока она в гневе мечется по залу в окружении своих крылатых питомцев.

— Впервые вижу твою ярость.

— Так радуйся, что не ты её причина. Чего ты хочешь, демон?!

— Тебя. Одну тебя.

Это всё, о чём он может думать в заточении. Ведь больше ничего не осталось.

— Высокая цена. Что ты можешь мне дать? Запертый в собственной стихии, мечущийся среди теней. Пленник, как и все мы.

— Я буду твоей тенью, если ты позволишь.

— Почему? К чему тебе я? Добившись — куда ты исчезнешь? Исчезнешь, как он?

— Но разве он добивался? Разве обещал тебе…?

— Ему и не нужно было.

— Ты сдалась, хоть он этого и не требовал. И не хотел.

— Молчи!

Она кидает в него осколок, но, конечно, не может причинить ему вреда. Теперь он видит, в отражении есть намного больше, чем просто счастливая семейная пара. Наверное, ей обидно смотреть на чужую свободу. Она сама жаждет получить её.

— Ненавидишь?

— Что? Заточение, или то, что они вместе?

— На что у тебя ещё остаются силы. Столько огня! Ты ведь не можешь растратить его на ненависть.

— Я могу подарить немного тебе. Только молчи.

— Кого ищешь рядом с ним? Она будет. И будет не одна. Он свободен выбирать. Ты всё ещё не простила ему?

— Взаимность. Я завидую, что у них есть взаимность. Что они вкусили её, что это будет жить с ними. Даже когда они будут разделены, когда года станут пропастью между ними.

— Не станут. Теперь он смертен.

— Да, верно.

— Он глупец. Предатель. Почему ты улыбаешься?

— Ты бы не пожертвовал своей долгой жизнью, ради безумно короткого столетия рядом с той, кому так клялся?

— Я бы продлил её жизнь, нашел бы способ.

— Ты не меняешься. Приносишь пустые клятвы, как и всегда.

— Ты захочешь вознаградить меня.

— Самонадеянный.

— Жестокая.

— Ты получишь вовсе не то, чего хотел.

— Лишь бы от тебя.

***

Он мечется в тенях театра. Холодные стены смыкаются коконом, в них душно, а почти все свечи уже погасли. Во влажном воздухе запах плесени и далёкий шум воды. Шелест крыльев летучих мышей над головой. Чарующий голос.

И пока зал полностью не погрузился во тьму, он ласкает каждый её изгиб, пальцы тени проникают везде, но не могут прикоснуться. Не могу принести ей немного ласки. Не могут заглушить голод или раззадорить её огонь.

— Ты снова поешь?

— Почему нет?

— Они не слышат тебя.

— Слышишь ты, и этого достаточно. Как думаешь, смерть — нежная любовница?

— Тебе не нужна она, чтобы быть удовлетворённой, оставаясь здесь. А амброзия не позволит тебе умереть.

— И что дальше? Так и ходить по краю? Между призраками, за которыми подглядываю в зеркала?

— Ты знала, на что идёшь. Или… надеялась, что он придёт за тобой?

— Ты же смог жить надеждой. Почему я не могу?

В её голосе больше снисходительной усмешки, чем горечи.

И ему нравится, что она всё ещё не сдаётся. Но ведь и он не признал поражение. Хотя и борется с призраком, которого здесь не должно быть. Спарда забыл о них, как и должен был. Как следовало поступить и ей. Забыть предателя!

Она ведь отдавалась всем им, но никогда ему! И, несмотря на то, что здесь до сих пор нет никого и освобождение — смерть или подчинение — ещё не наступило, их время всё равно уходит. Он становится старше, она остаётся прежней. Её бессмертие — его проклятие.

Злость согревает. Она лучше того застоя за последнюю сотню дней.

— Хранишь себя для него, девка?

В тишине и полумраке свечей она не выглядит той самой, лишь бесконечно усталой. Не злится за его слова. Не плачет от бессилия, тоже когда-то отвергнутая.

Поднимается с пола, отложив осколок и тянется погасить последнюю свечу, чтобы он наконец ушел. Теплые восковые слёзы капают на камни под ногами.

— Не эту ли девку ты сам хочешь?

***

Что-то странное, порочное, алчущее. Тьма внутри каждого из них. Она становится всё глубже, в ней прячутся ошибки и искушения прошлого.

Он никогда не доверял таким, как Неван. Особенно таким как Неван. Ведь она не таилась, не делала вид, что не замечает его. А он не мог отказаться от завораживающего зрелища и уйти.

В эти моменты в ней всё ещё был виден тот огонь, нужно было лишь разворошить угли и на короткий момент ослепнуть от его сияния. Он хотел видеть её такой, только такой и не иначе.

Пока она была так бесстыдно и волнующе раскрыта перед ним, как сейчас. На это невозможно смотреть. Невозможно не слышать этих влажных звуков, то как она сбивчиво дышит, приоткрыв рот в немом крике.

Неван ласкает себя сама. Мечется на холодном ложе, беспрерывно облизывая губы. Едва не царапает острыми ногтями, стремясь как можно быстрее кончить, и тут же останавливается, задерживая дыхание. А он ничего не может сделать. Не может кусать, оставляя свои метки. Не будет целовать, стирая из её мыслей другого.

Он отдал бы всё что имеет, ради того, чтобы сделать это. Изведать, стремясь дать ей намного больше удовольствия. Стремясь познать его.

Свет софитов и свечей может освещать лишь пленницу этих стен. Её свободную он хотел видеть в серебристой дымке молодой луны.

Но почему-то прекрасна здесь и сейчас без этого.

***

Шут согласился на сделку, щедро осыпая остротами ночного гостя. Он единственный кто знал, что у пленника ещё остались ценные вещи. Пусть даже нематериальные.

И теперь Дарк может иметь эту форму. Темная кожа вовсе не эфемерна, и яркий свет по-прежнему приносит боль, но этого много. Этого достаточно.

Она не удивлена его приходу. Неван не интересно, чем он пожертвовал, какую сделку заключил со смеющимся Джестером. И почему так долго ждал, чтоб сделать это. К концу второго тысячелетия здесь она теряет остатки любопытства.

— Ты рада, что я здесь?

— Чего ты хочешь? Моих признаний? Забирай.

— К чему жестокие слова?

— У меня не осталось трав, чтоб сделать зелье. И вина, чтобы забыть. И огня для гнева.

— Я сделаю всё, — хрипло отзывается он, теряясь от того что может теперь сделать. От предвкушения накрывает пьянящей волной.

Она обнимает, почти не дыша, и он видит как расширяются её зрачки. Держит его лицо в теплых ладонях и жарко шепчет в губы:

— Зажги его внутри меня.

Это похоже на предложение. На отчаянную потребность в… нём?

Дарк стоит перед ней, заглядывая в глаза. Волоски сзади на шее встают дыбом, мурашки бегут вниз по позвоночнику. А потом его пальцы путаются в рыжих волосах, а жадные губы накрывают её рот.

Демонесса поддаётся, когда он укладывает её на спину, с рычанием подминает под себя. До боли стискивая её запястья, разводит их в стороны, целует, прикусывая кожу. И не встречает сопротивления. Не может оторвать взгляд от её глаз, пока она не вскидывает голову, открывая шею. Тёмные следы быстро проступают на тонкой коже. Он опускается ниже, довольно скалясь, обнюхивает сладко пахнущую кожу.

Облизывает губы и склоняется к её груди. Едва обозначает прикосновение влажными губами, и дует на ставшие твёрдыми соски. Чувствует, как учащается её сердцебиение.

Бедра, не стеснённые юбкой разодранного черного платья. Холодную, он согревает своим дыханием, и от этого по её коже бегут мурашки. Разводит её ноги шире, ведет носом по внутренней стороне бедра, глубоко вдыхает её запах.

Она гладит его по волосам, поощряя.

Нежная кожа, которую он долго ласкает одними губами. Толкается языком внутрь. Быстро, торопливо, и недостаточно глубоко. Ещё и ещё. Пока она не впивается ногтями в его руки, неподвижно лежащие у неё на животе.

Дарк поднимает глаза и смотрит, похоть в её взгляде такая же тёмная.

И прикасается к себе, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

Демонесса жмурится, глубоко вдохнув и задержав дыхание, ощущая пульсацию внизу живота. Он ведёт раскрытой ладонью по четко проступающим рёбрам, ущипнув за чувствительный сосок, пальцами обводит её губы и стонет сам, когда она втягивает их в рот.

Поднимается выше, чтобы оставить несколько нетерпеливых поцелуев на её ключицах, пока внутри раздвигает пальцы, раскрывает её. Шепчет ей на ухо, жаркий шепот снова подталкивает её к грани, и отстраняется. И она давится собственным стоном, сжимаясь вокруг его пальцев.

Демон накрывает её распухшие от поцелуев губы.

Неван упирается ему в грудь, отстраняя, заставляя сесть. Она опускается на его бёдра. Её запах окутывает его.

Целует жадно, зарывшись в темные волосы, массируя кончиками пальцев. И он думает, пока ещё может, как эти восхитительные губы и этот влажный рот будут принимать его. Возможно, в следующий раз, да.

Она лижет его пальцы, прикусывает кожу и скользит языком. Прослеживает языком обозначенные вены на руке. И кровь закипает под её губами. Он чувствует, что теряет контроль, просто наблюдая за ней.

Целует метку на его плече, облизывая солоноватую кожу, покрытую рубцами. А затем поворачивается к нему спиной. Заводит одну руку назад, ладонью обхватив его за шею, второй упирается ему в бедро. Прогибается в спине, медленно опускаясь на него. Направляет в себя и низко стонет.

Она отдаётся так жарко, так отзывчиво, так открыто. Невозможно прекратить желать этого.

Дарк наматывает длинные рыжие волосы на руку, заставляя склонить голову, и с силой приникает к её губам. Ласкает её, нетерпеливо двинув бёдрами, но позволяя ей задавать ритм. Сначала неторопливый, тягучий, не дающий сорваться. Постепенно набирающий темп, выбивающий способность связно мыслить. Они подаются навстречу друг другу.

Их не хватает надолго. Они оба распалены до предела. Срывающиеся стоны. От одного только этого остатки контроля теряются в подступающем оргазме.

Её отзывчивость, то, как она льнёт к нему. Огнём по венам. На губах, на языке, в нём — она одна. Как яд.

Звенящая пустота наполняется, и голод утихает.

Выгибаясь, она стонет в ещё один влажный поцелуй, чувствуя его сильные руки на своём теле.

От шума крови в ушах он едва слышит её голос. Дрожь нетерпения, когда она берет его руку и направляет между своих бедер, надавливает его пальцами так, как делала бы сама. Другой рукой зарываясь в его волосы, скользя влажными губами по его, и подаваясь бедрами навстречу ласке.

С силой проводит ногтями по его плечам. И чувствует подступающую дрожь. Она напрягается, ногтями впилась в его руки, удерживая его. И, срываясь, громко стонет.

Он почувствовал оргазм на грани потери сознания. На мгновение его накрыло слепящее наслаждение, зажмурившись до цветных кругов перед глазами…

Он смотрит, стараясь запомнить каждое мгновение, которое будет с ним до конца, не сотрётся подобно другим.

Неван ведет пальцами по очерченным напряженным мышцам и выше, ладонями по его плечам. Ложится сверху и трется кончиком носа о его скулу, ласковая. Облизывает языком едва заметные шрамы и целует. Прячет лицо у него на груди.

Теперь она ближе, она горячее, и он чувствует струящийся по венам огонь, согревающий холодную плоть. И она снова прежняя, он слышит её смех.

Пламя в её глазах — страсть.

В каждом взгляде, в каждой улыбке — обещание.

И на губах — яд.

Это позволяет восполнить утраты и потери, даже если шут забрал у него последнее. Теперь общее бессмертие не кажется страшным сном. Когда она любовно обнимает, прижимается всем телом. В янтарных глазах столько голода по нему, по его прикосновениям, что Дарк снова чувствует желание.

Она вся принадлежит ему. Вся её страсть.

И ему хочется, впервые за долгое время, чтобы она ответила. Чтобы признала.

— Ты знаешь, почему я здесь…

Теплая, разгоряченная. Она отворачивается от него, и на мгновенье становится собой, прожившей в заточении слишком долго. До сих пор предающаяся мечтам, которым не суждено сбыться.

— Не смей говорить об этом. Никогда. Не со мной.

Огонь был не просто внутри — она сама горела. И в малиновом зареве сгорали все тени прошлого. А он был одной из них.

Впереди была вечность. И он начинал жалеть об этом.


End file.
